List of censor sounds
''What the (dolphin censor)? ''- Bobby Swift in the 2013 Nitroade 355 Saying Bad Words are dolphin censors, other SpongeBob censor sounds (like the boat horn, seal bark, Spongebob Alarm Clock, air horn, ect.), Popeye toots, factory whistles, Charlie Brown horns, Roblox and Minecraft death sounds, and edited Roblox and Minecraft death sounds that are heard when racecars say bad words. The first time was when Jay Roper said the f word in the 1940 Daytona Speedway Clash. These bad words are censored by dolphin censors, Charlie Brown horns, other censors in Spongebob (Air Horn, Alarm Clock, Seal Bark, ect.), Popeye's sailor pipe, Roblox Death Sounds, and Minecraft Death Sounds, among many other censors in the Piston Cup. The only censors from the 1940 to 1963 Seasons were Popeye toots. Usage of the Censors # Popeye Toot (Sailor Pipe) - Since 1940 (Two variants were used since 1943, another in 1945, and some others aren't until 1978 and a few in 1979, 1980, and 1981. Another one was added in 1988.) # Dolphin Censor - Since 1963 (Used as a chatter for censoring bad words.) # Slowed Down Dolphin Censor - Since 1963 # Air Horn - Since 1980 (First heard in The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. Both versions are used.) # Seal Bark - Since the 1960's (All barks are used to censor racers when they say bad words.) # Boat Horn 1 - Since 2002 # Boat Horn 2 - Since 2002 # Boat Horn 3/Charlie Brown Horn (Full or short) - Since 1965 # Garfield and Friends Charlie Brown Horn (Full or short) - Since 1988 (First heard in the Garfield episode "The Binky Show" when Garfield gets a wrong answer, used as a censor since 1988) # Boat Bell - Since 2002 # Boat Horn 4 - Since 2002 # Seagull - Since 2002 # SpongeBob's Alarm Clock - Since 1999 # Roblox Death Sound - Since 2006 # Minecraft Death Sound - Since 2011 # Edited Roblox/Minecraft Death Sounds - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # Fortnite Gun Sound - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # Factory Whistle 1 - Since the 1960's # Factory Whistle 2 - Since the 1960's # Factory Whistle 3 - Since around the mid to late 1960's, 1970's, or early to mid 1980's # Factory Whistle 4 - Since the 1960's # Factory Whistle 5 - Since the late 1970's or early to mid 1980's (around 1979 or 1980) # Chuck Armstrong's Scream (English, Spanish and Greek version) - Since 2005 # "TRIGGERED" sound - Since 1992 # Yee sound - Since 1989 # Instrumental from Serbia Strong! - Since 1975 # Stampylongnose's Laugh - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # Baldi's Jumpscare (Original, Unreal 1.2, and Unreal 1.2.10) - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # FNAF Jumpscares - Since 2015 # Granny and Slendrina Jumpscares - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # Yakko Warner saying "Botswana" - Since the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 # "WOW" Guy - Since 2000 # Yakko Warner saying "Is Gone" - Since the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 # Screaming Lori Loud - Since 2017 # "Noise" Guy - Since 1983 # Robbie Laugh - Since 2015 # You Kid - Since 1968 # Big Ben Chime (Hanna-Barbera/BBC Classic Sound) - Since 1986 # Bugs Bunny saying "EH" - Since the 2013 Copper Canyon 400 # Mineblox Death Sound - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 Trivia # The Popeye Toot is the sound of Popeye the Sailor's Sailor Pipe. Many different variants have been used since the first and most common one in 1940. # The Dolphin Censor became a popular sound after its first real cartoon censor in 2001 in the Spongebob Sailor Mouth episode, but was used prior to 2001 as a censor on many fake programs and the members of the Piston Cup. # In total, there are possibly more than 100 censors up to this day. # The Yee sound is a dinosaur saying "YEE." Recorded in late 1987 and wasn't used as censor until the 1989 Nightdona 500 first used by Twilight when she said, "For no sense, Kevin and Chuck are still (Yee) rookies!" # Only one racer, Chuck Armstrong, has made a sound used as a censor, recorded in 2005 at the Dinoco 400 Huge One. It's unknown if other racers made censors prior to the 2005 Dinoco 400 and after the said race. This was first heard when eMac G4 said, "No more sake (Chuck's English Scream) of mother-(Chuck's Spanish and Greek Screams)-holes!" # The Serbia Strong sound was the trumpet's first six notes. # The triggered sound is earrape version. It's used as a censor since 1992 and was recorded in 1989. # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuWYi9dC80M is link to Lori Loud's scream. It's used when Shannon Spokes said "Oh (Lori Scream) my life!" after interviewing Jackson Storm in the 2017 Lightning Mcqueen 400. # The WOW sound was recorded in 1999. It's used as a censor since the 2000 Nightdona 500 since James Cleanair said, "OUCH, WHAT KIND OF (Wow) CRASH IS THIS!?" and in the Willy's Cup since the 2000 Atlantic 250 as Power Mac G3 Blue and White said "Who (Wow) CARES?!" # The Yakko Warner censors were first heard in an episode of Animaniacs, but weren't used as a censor until the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 when Darren Leadfoot said "HOLY (Botswana), HOLY (Is Gone)!". # You Kid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7RgN9ijwE4 # Bugs Bunny's "EH" from his "What's up, doc" quote is used as a censor twice in a debut since Winford Bradford Rutherford said "WHAT WAS THE (Bugs Bunny Censor) BIRD THINKING! HE'S LIKE JOHN RETOLINE AND CHICK HICKS (Bugs Bunny Censor) COMBINED!" # The Robbie laugh is Robbie Rotten laughing. # The Mineblox death sound is the Roblox OOF and Minecraft UO at the same time.